


Steve Was Wrong!

by PoetsReach



Series: Emergency Goalie [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Interview, M/M, News Media, The Steve Dangle Podcast, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: In which Steve is wrong and gets an interview.





	1. The Steve Dangle Podcast

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you read the first two works (don’t worry, they’re not long) but you can probably figure it out from just this and the tags.  
> If you don’t know Steve Dangle I would suggest you look him up on YouTube, he’s pretty entertaining even if you’re not a fan of the Leafs.

Adam Wylde: So. I don’t know if we remember, but a couple of weeks ago Steve made a bold statement. 

Steve Dangle: Oh god, what did I say?

AW: You made the suggestion that Avi Roth, wouldn't want to leave Boston. That because he has a partner and a kid he wouldn't want to move.

SD: And now I must eat my words. Because he is moving and he is ours.

Jesse Blake: And have you seen his contract?

SD: Well, 1.5 mill, three years. I think he deserves it. I know a lot of people are getting a little bit of sticker shock because he is just entering the league, and he still looks like a teenager, but you have to remember, this isn't an entry level contract. Roth is 25, he doesn't fall under those restrictions. And a good chunk of that is coming in performance bonuses. So if he falls off into the earth’s crust or spends enough time in the AHL the Leafs aren’t going to be paying him nearly that much.

AW: I like it to. You know why?

JB: Because you were right?

AW: Well, also because he’s good.

SD: But yes Adam, mostly what Jesse said. You…

AW: Steve.

SD: Sorry, I got distracted by my phone. 

AW: Anything interesting?

SD: Nah, just twitter, tweeting. Any way! Who else was in on Avi Roth. And how did we get him. 

AW: I think it was mostly Pittsburgh, Carolina, San Jose, and uh, us. 

JB: I hear that Boston was helping facilitate all of it. 

AW: Why?!

SD: I don't know. They're doing right by him, they can’t use him long term. They just can’t. He’s a Boston boy, born and bread, and, and! He works for them. 

JB: So you think it’s a PR move.

SD: Partially, yeah.

AW: So, Steve. How did the Leafs end up with him? Probably could have ended up with a bigger payday after taxes if he goes with an American team.

SD: You just want me to say it, don't you?

AW: Absolutely.

SD: Fine. His family. Turns out his partner is Canadian and just got accepted to a doctoral program in Toronto. I was Wrong OKay!? You Happy? 

AW: Yes, yes I am.

SD: ... You know what I find interesting? This deal, the way it's set up, the way they are talking about it. It sounds like they they really want him up in the NHL. It doesn't sound like they want him to spend much time down in the AHL. He’s already in Toronto, practicing with the Leafs. Apparently he’s staying with his partner’s sister until they can find an apartment. And apparently it’s going really well, Babcock really likes him. He’s been doing well in practice this week, rumor is he’s going to be backing up for Freddy at tonight’s game instead of Sparks. 

AW: You’ve got tickets for tonight and a press pass, don’t you. You’ll have to meet him, tell us what he’s like.

SD: *snort* I doubt they’ll let me talk to him, I’ll be lucky if I get to ask any of my own questions at all.

JB: Why not? He’ll be back up, why wouldn't they let him talk to you?

SD: Because right now he is a real story and I am not a serious reporter. Remember my interview with Sidney Crosby when I asked him if Phil Kessel was a Stanley Cup Champion and that was it? Because I do!

AW: Come on Steve, that was years ago. They wouldn't give you credentials if they didn't want you to use them.

SD: Let's move on. What the hell is going on in Winnipeg?

AW: Fine, let's talk about Winnipeg, not how sensitive you are about being a member of the press.

SD: Yes, let's!

AW: Just say you will ask.

SD: Fine, I’ll ask, you happy?

AW: I am very happy, the happiest. So Winnipeg.

SD: Yes, what are they doing at center? What is going on there?


	2. Interview

SD: So, You've been proving me wrong a lot lately, you know that?

-laughter- 

SD: Why did you agree to talk to me? This is your first post game interview with the Leafs.

Avi Roth: Well, to start with they asked me to do it, I think they figured you're less likely to ask something gross than some other people. Also, Danny watches your stuff.

SD: Danny is your partner?

AR: Yeah, we’re engaged.

SD: With a kid.

AR: With a kid.

SD: Have people been asking you a lot of gross questions?

AR: Oh yeah. The team set up a Q and A for me, sent out request for questions. I saw some of them before they sorted through. There were some from legitimate news outlets that were really disgusting. 

SD: Well, that sucks.

AR: Yep.

SD: So, serious question. 

AR: Uh oh.

SD: Do you have a nickname yet?

AR: Not yet. I had one back when I was playing women's hockey, but it doesn't really fit any more.

SD: What was it?

AR: They called me Big.

SD: Big?

AR: Short for Big Friendly Giant, like the book and movie. Because I was so much taller than most of the other players.

SD: You're 6 ft 1 right? So average height for a male hockey player. 

AR: Like I said, doesn’t really fit any more. But the guys tell me they are working on it. 

SD: So was it an easy decision coming to the Leafs? I mean, you could have gone somewhere else. Not that we would want you to!

AR: After Danny found out about the offer? I think he would have divorced me if I didn't at least seriously consider going to Toronto. Not just because of his admission to a doctoral program here either, he also could have gone to San Jose with me but he is a diehard Leafs fan. Cody is to, I did manage to get them both rooting for the Boston Pride though.

SD: How’s Toronto been so far?

AR: Everything has been going really well so far, the team has been great, everyone's been so welcoming. Hopefully I do well enough I get a regular spot on the roster. Just got to keep working at it, putting in the effort. 

SD: Did you ever think you’d be here?

AR: Playing in the NHL? Able to actually make a living playing this sport? No, not really. When I decided to transition I thought that was it for my hockey career, not that it was just opening up the opportunity for a shot at the NHL. 

SD: So, any funny stories from your days in women's hockey for us. That your allowed to tell us of course.

AR: Um. There is a story that’s kind of funny from back when I was in youth hockey, a team associated with my high school. I almost got thrown out of a game because the other team's coach was trying to convince the referees that I wasn't actually female so I couldn’t play. I was 14 and had had a growth spurt and was 5 ft 9.

SD: That… Is kind of funny, but also it’s really not.

AR: It really isn't is it? But I prefer to laugh, especially given more recent events. 

SD: Now, I’ve got to ask, Olympic gold. What was that like? You beat Canada.

AR: Not going to say I’m sorry about that. There is honestly no other feeling like it. To be able to do that as a team, to stand up for your team and your country and win. I mean, you have to go in thinking you can win, otherwise you don't even have a chance, but to actually do it. One of the best moments of my life was when I made that final save at the the buzzer and I got to celebrate the win on the ice with my team. 

SD: Think it would be topped by a Stanley Cup?

AR: I don't know, hopefully one day we’ll find out.

SD: Well, thank you for talking to me. I always get way too excited to do this kind of thing.

AR: It was my pleasure. Don’t let the podcast crew give you too much shit for this.

SD: You listen to the podcast?! 

-laughter- 

AR: Danny does, he made sure to inform me of the important bits. 

SD: Hay, if you win the Stanley Cup, can we get you into the studio to do another interview with us?

AR: Sure, why not, unless the team tells me not to I’ll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as familiar with Steve's interviewing style, so I hope I kept it mostly in voice.


End file.
